Update:Patch Notes (11 January 2016)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical * Applied the improved imp models from the Easter event to a variety of imps across the game world. * The Fight Pit participant NPCs in “The Elder Kiln” quest now use updated armour models. * Graphically updated the fairies in the “As A First Resort” quest. * Steel and rune heraldic helms now use the new helm models. * Updated the drinking potion animation in Daemonheim. * The dead and dying knights in the Nomad's Requiem quest have been updated. * Graphically updated the dragon sq shield halves to match the completed shield. * Fixed an issue that caused inventory icons to remain darkened. * Estate agents no longer have a different Construction cape to the player. * The assassin's arrow no longer appears below the bow during the “While Guthix Sleeps” quest. * Wielding a mages’ book no longer causes the player's wrist to deform. * Fixed a stretching issue with pleated mage robes. * The infernal staff override no longer has a quickly flickering flame ball. * A purple ball has been removed while resting with a shock eye staff. * Fixed an issue with the helm of corruption not displaying a jaw on female models. * The female prison top no longer causes stretching. * The ancient lantern no longer has a floating handle. * The mages’ book no longer moves to the opposite hand when woodcutting. * Fixed graphical issues with strange old man. * Worn stoles no longer point to the sky when balancing on serenity posts. * The Legacy idle animation with a bow equipped is now smoother. * Corrected an issue where kebbits turn invisible when caught by a falcon. * A section of the Citharede robe bottoms no longer become transparent during zen resting. * Pet overrides no longer stretch when summoning a spirit scorpion. * Displaying a cosmetic weapon override over certain weapons will now overwrite the combat stance and animations but not the idle stance: ** Ornate katana ** olden katana ** Swag bag ** Santa sack ** Golden cane * Resting with the gothic outfit and inari tail active no longer stretches female characters. *The yew tree in Lumbridge cemetery is now marked with the rare trees map icon. *Several home teleport animations are no longer interrupted by poison. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames * Improved the drop table upon looting the oyster for higher level players. This will take effect from February onwards. * Herb burners are now dropped by ghosts. * Hybrid PvP minigame armour once again automatically updates to the stated version when starting PvP minigames. * Teleporting to Dragontooth Island using the elder divination outfit no longer requires the “Ghosts Ahoy” quest * Seedicide now works on free worlds for non-member seeds. * Familiars no longer block the 'deliver finishing blows quicker' slayer ability. * Crystallise will now correctly consume double ores gained via the Varrock armour effect. * Soul link will now work correctly with damage reduction on the linked player. * Fixed a typo when attempting to get a slayer task while on a special assignment. * It is no longer possible to place box traps within the Duel Arena arenas. * Alice, once again, claps when a prize is won on Treasure Hunter. Quests, Challenges and Achievements * Fletching challenges will now increment correctly when double stringing using a portable fletcher. * The Gnome inventor from “Mourning's End Part I” now correctly appears after releasing him. * Fixed a typo when Angof speaks about shapeshifters. * Corrected a typo in the ancient Tarrdian journal from “The Light Within”. * Fixed a typo in Lensa's chat. * It is no longer possible to equip skeletal, spined and rock-shell gloves and boots without completing “The Fremennik Trials” quest. * Fixed a typo with Bunko's chat in “Monkey Madness”. Other * Eagles Peak now drops 15th anniversary party balloons. * Previous Christmas emotes will now appear correctly in the emotes tab when unlocked. * Players can now use a right-click, quick-start option on the Goebie in the Beastmaster pit to bypass the chat. * The drop chance of a Kethsi outfit scroll from an elite rune dragon has been changed to 1/200. * Barry the Destroyer is now guaranteed to drop a Kethsi outfit scroll if slain. * The Kethsi ring has been added to the drop table of rune dragons. * All Dominion medallions, and the Infernal adze and Imcando pickaxes can now be keepsaked. * Logging in to a free world with a members’ skillcape keepsake active will no longer remove it. * Combat overlays are no longer lost when moving out of sight of your target. * Using an alchemist amulet has been made more user-friendly. * The correct damage modifiers are now applied when using basic abilities that rely on the opponent being stunned. * NPCs affected by snare, bind or entangle will now have the correct boosted damage modifier applied when using abilities that rely on stuns. * Buying staffs from Haf will no longer state an incorrect cost. * Lucky subjugation robes no longer require 70 Magic to wear. * Removed some blocking in front of Bricks (NPC) on Mazcab. * Players may no longer use surge, escape or charge while playing an emote. * Celestial dragons can no longer time-stop players that have left the area. * Players with lent items in their bank presets can now remove them. * The braziers at the Mage Arena can no longer be searched. * Incite no longer shows on the buff bar on free worlds. * Improved the combat prowess of the player-owned house variant of the Tok-Xil. * The Gnome air teleport animation now plays audio correctly. * Corrected an issue with dragging slayer and grim gems to the worn equipment interface from the bank window. * Previous Home Teleport keybinds no longer activate while in text-entry mode, such as when using chat. * Players without membership can now reclaim their herald cape from any city herald if it is stored in their costume room in a player-owned house. * Altered the logic behind total skill XP broadcasts to ensure they don't trigger a couple XP too early. * Removed the mention of Squeal of Fortune in the serpentine weapon destroy message. * Players may now reclaim skill outfits from Diango or Ianto when keepsaked, and retain their skill outfits when using a keepsake key on them. * Free players will no longer be given an achievement banner on login if they have destroyed it. * Santa costume gloves are now protected upon death. * There is no longer a typo in Miner's Journal #4. * Fixed a typo with the messaging given about the Raptor's advanced outfit. * The customisation interface no longer displays the 'All Mainhand' filter for the off-hand weapon slot. Ninja Chat Improvements * A new section called Chat Settings has been added under Gameplay Settings to centralise the various chat options available as well as adding new ones: ** Click-through chatboxes ** Local timestamps ** Split private chat ** Player login/logout notifications ** Ability to shorten or turn off friend/clan/guest chat names ** Chat colour settings ** Ability to toggle the shown chat windows * Players can now sort their friends chat by alphabet or rank. * Players can now sort their friends list alphabetically. * Players can now search their friends list and friends chat list by full or partial name matches. * Hovering over the icon next to a player's name in friends chat will now display what their rank is. * Hovering over the world that a friend from your friends list is on will now show more information such as the world's theme, amount of players online etc. * Pressing 'Tab' to reply to players, both in-game and in-lobby, will now be set to reply to the last player you last sent a message to or the last player you received a message from. * Players may now use "/pm playername message" or "/pm 'player name' message" (if the name contains spaces) to send a private message. * The 'Emotes' window can now be dragged and closed from the chat window. It can be re-opened from the chat settings (default keybind 'F5'). * Changing tabs in the lobby after starting a private message will now close the private message popup instead of duplicating messages. * Players can now use up to 255 characters in private chat when replying from the lobby. * Players can now use 'Tab' to reply to Premier Club and Ironman accounts from the lobby if they have the badges enabled. * The 'Chat' tab in the Community menu has been renamed 'Social'. * The following messages are now chat-filtered: ** The message "Target is too far away." will now only show once a minute. ** Threshold/ultimate abilities requiring 50-100% adrenaline before they can be used. ** You need to be in combat to use this ability. ** You need a two-handed weapon to use this ability. ** You need to be dual wielding melee weapons to use this ability. ** You need to be dual wielding ranged weapons to use this ability. ** You need to be dual wielding magic weapons to use this ability. ** You need the appropriate ammo for your weapon to use this ability. ** This ability requires a melee weapon in your main hand. ** This ability requires a ranged weapon in your main hand. ** This ability requires a magic weapon in your main hand. ** This ability requires a shield or a defender. ** This ability requires a weapon in your main hand. Ninja Fixes * The remaining time for the familiarisation triple-charm reward now appears on the player buff bar. * The Dominion crossbow is now a two-handed weapon. * Hobgoblins around the world have had their models updated to match the God Wars dungeon hobgoblins. * Players who have completed “Dishonour Among Thieves” and “Ritual of the Mahjarrat” can now pass through the eastern door in Zemouregal's Fortress for convenience. *Options have been added to Miscellaneous Settings menu that will require you to enter your RuneScape Bank PIN when entering high-risk area entry (such as the Wilderness or the Clan Wars red portal) or dropping high-value items. These are turned off by default. * Improved the blocking logic of Castle Wars and Soul Wars barricades. * Repositioned various inventory icons for equipment and other items to better fit within the inventory borders. * Anagogic orts have been given virtual storage! Therefore: ** Players can now convert their ort objects to free-up bank space, up to 200,000. ** Renewing clan avatar buffs will no longer require carrying anagogic orts. ** Picking up orts will automatically increase the ort storage. ** Players can go to the Clan Scribe to see how many orts they have in storage and what their current daily gathering limit is. ** The Quartermaster or their clan's avatar will also provide the same information if talked to while the buff is active. ** A new quick chat line has been added to boast about how many orts the player has in storage. Categoría:2016 updates Categoría:11 de enero updates